A Mile High In The Sky
by H.dollz
Summary: "I looked all over the plane, but I can't find the form," she said innocently, like that was all the explanation I would require, and I wouldn't for a second question the fact that she was naked, and sitting in the cockpit and wearing my pilot hat. I swallowed. "The form for what?" "To induct me into the Mile High Club," She purred. Auslly twoshot. Includes sexual stuff. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Mile High in The Sky**

**A/N: This will probably be a two-shot story. **

* * *

My identity has been replaced.

Not in the legal sense, but by my job title.

"Pilot, my daughter is asleep in the bedroom, so could you try not to be too loud or climb too fast?" white haired, suit-wearing Lester Dawson asked, making the question sound like more of an order.

I internally rolled my eyes. "Well, this _is _an airplane, so a certain degree of noise is going to occur, but I'll try not to rev the engines for fun."

He completely missed the sarcasm in my voice.

"Thank you," he said, nodding dismissively.

I eagerly headed to the cockpit without bothering with my usual pleasantries: "_I'm Austin Moon, your pilot for today; hopefully we have a nice flight together. Once we reach __altitude, I'll__ come back and see how everything's going._"

Leaving the cockpit before landing was _not _on my list of things to do on this flight.

I pulled open the door to my sanctuary for the next few hours and slipped in—locking the door before sighing happily.

If I had a happy place, this would be it.

It was bigger than most cockpits should be - probably because the Dawson's had actually - I shit you not- built this plane from scratch, and customized every inch of it.

"Ahem," a throat cleared behind me.

My sanctuary had been invaded.

I spun around, and my eyes went wide. There, in the co-pilot's seat, was Lester Dawson's most prized possession. His brown-haired, doe-eyed, stunningly gorgeous daughter, naked, with my uniform hat on.

I could do nothing except openly gape at her.

My eyes started at her face, her rosy cheeks, moved down to her neck, her chest, where my eyes lingered on her plump breasts, peaked with rosy nipples, down legs, which were crossed, shielding my view of the part of her that I suddenly wanted more than anything else.

_Down, boy_.

My heart was pounding one hundred and twenty beats a minute in my chest. Not only because she was without question the hottest woman I'd ever laid eyes on, but because I was fired and possibly arrested the moment she decided to come in here.

"I looked all over the plane, but I can't find the form," she said innocently, like that was all the explanation I would require.

I swallowed hard. "Form for what?" I choked out.

She looked up at me and smiled a little. "To induct me into the _Mile High_ club," she purred.

All the air vanished from my lungs; my heart paused in its frantic beating. I plopped back against the door hard, cracking my head on the metal frame.

_This is not really __happening,_ I told myself. _You've inhaled jet fuel fumes._

"Get dressed," I ordered weakly, my voice cracking, while pulling myself away from the wall. "And leave my… _the _cockpit."

"Kira Starr." she said casually, toying with the ends of her hair rather than fulfilling my demand to get the fuck out before I took her against the wall.

My teeth clenched, and once again, the air abandoned my body.

Kira Starr, daughter of record labelist, Jimmy Starr

The nineteen year old socialite had crossed paths with me a couple of weeks ago when she and her rich bitch friends needed a pilot to take them from Miami to Manhattan and back again because, "_Miss Sparkle can't be expected to go out on the beach without this season's bikini!_"

The _dog _didn't have its bikini, so they rented a private jet at three a.m. to go and get it before appearing at the MTV beach house later that morning.

"What about her?" I growled as the frustration came back to me.

"She told me I could expect a certain quality of service on this airline. Well, with this pilot, really." She looked over the tarmac as she spoke, watching the luggage being loaded onto an identical plane to mine.

Did I mention I'd fucked Kira on the way back down South?

Apparently, she'd felt the need to share that sordid little detail.

"And you can," I agreed. "You can expect the highest level in quality of care with me. First and foremost: safety. And to make sure this flight is as safe as possible, my attention needs to be on the flying itself. Not on you."I told her, my eyes trailing over her body again.

"Was she good?" she questioned, indifferent.

"I've had better."

"So she wasn't good?"

"Not really," I muttered while sliding into my seat to give her an open path to walk out—when she eventually got the message and left, that is.

"She'll be interested to hear that. _King Quality Airlines_ pilot trash-talks client - after sleeping with her. I'm sure everyone will be rushing to book a plane then."

"Sounds more like a headline than gossip." A nervous twist began tightening in my stomach. Lester's little angel apparently wasn't above blackmail.

"Well..." She shrugged lightly, her tits bouncing a little, glancing over to me for a moment. "You know the tabloids. Anything the young and famous do or say is front page news these days."

"And she may just _mention _that in front of the wrong people?" I surmised. My eyes dropped to the floor as it really sunk in how severely fucked I was fast becoming.

It was then I noticed the clean floor—not unusual under normal circumstances, but it raised the question of where her clothes were.

"There's no such thing as bad publicity," she replied coolly. "Although, if there were, this would definitely be bad for you."

"Miss Dawson—"

"Ally," she interjected.

"Where are your clothes?" I continued without acknowledging her, "_Call me Ally._" line.

"In the cabin," she answered. "I can leave if you like; I'm sure Daddy will understand why I'm coming out of here… naked." She stood up, exposing herself to anyone looking through the windshield.

I reached for her arm, but stopped myself; she was probably the sort of girl to scream at the drop of a hat. "Wait!" I hissed.

She stopped and turned back to me, arms folded and nothing done to cover herself.

"Why do you want me fired? Or imprisoned?"

"I don't."

"So what the fuck are you doing?" I waved my hands across the space, looking at her with wide eyes. She couldn't possibly think this wouldn't get me into trouble.

"Having fun. And making it up as I go along." Her lips curved up in a playful smile. "I just want you to have fun with me."

I scoffed. "Naked?"

"Everything's more fun when you're naked."

My eyes flickered over her toned skin and long, lithe muscles. _Oh the fun I could have with _her_ naked body_, I thought to myself. "Sit down, put your harness on, and start trying to figure out a way to get back into that cabin—without being seen—and clothed again."

"You're asking me to _stay_ in your, sorry, _the_ cockpit now?"

I didn't answer her while strapping myself into the seat. She sat back down and secured herself behind the five point harness as well without another word, just a smug twitching on the corners of her lips.

_Here goes the most trying flight of my career._ I taxied out onto the runway, glancing at her once more before lift-off, and then sighed hopelessly. _I'm a dead man._

* * *

"Don't touch _anything!_" I barked the instant her hand moved off her leg.

Ally held her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll try not to breathe, either."

I snorted callously. "That'd be nice."

She rolled her eyes and exhaled, sounding mildly irritated. "Why haven't you put the auto-pilot on?" she inquired.

I looked down at the gauges and various compasses that were directing me through the continuous blue sky. Sight or a map would do very little good up here; there weren't any constant landmarks, and the ground or sea below was no help, either—apart from the odd distinctive sky scraper or uniquely shaped arena.

"Because I don't feel like it," I answered. Again, my thoughts switched back to her parents on the other side of the door. The body numbing panic washed over me again, and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"How are we meant to have any fun when you're flying the plane?"

"We're not," I replied instantly.

She exhaled sharply. "C'mon, please? I can't get back into the cabin now, so can't you just relax and accept that I'm here?"

"No. Miss Daw—"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Ally," she snapped with more irritation than the first time.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I'm not just _Miss Dawson_. I'm an individual."

I smirked a little as it clicked in my head. "You don't like being your father's daughter. Being a Dawson pisses you off," I stated.

"So what if it does?" she hissed.

"Whoa, just chill out, okay?" I laughed a little; she shot a glare at me. "So if you don't like being Daddy's little princess, then why do you slip right into the role?"

"Would I be here now if I were into the role?" she retorted.

"I guess not." I shrugged. "So why pretend?"

"Why not?" she asked back.

"Maybe because if it's not who you are, then you must be miserable?" I suggested.

She quirked her eyebrow at me, and then looked out over the clouds. "Who said I'm not miserable? Everyone is."

"I'm not. Well, I wasn't until you snuck in here and got me fired in doing so. Now I'm very miserable."

"Stop saying _miserable_."

"Stop _talking_."

She made a _tsk_ sound and looked away.

* * *

"Look, I'm gonna run us into some turbulence up here, so when I put the seat-belt light on, go back into the cabin and get dressed," I said, after about an hour's silence.

It hadn't been _tense,_ but it certainly wasn't comfortable. Mostly, she just kept sighing and huffing like a child about to whine out, "I'm boooored."

"Whatever," she muttered coolly.

_Don't do it! Don't fucking_— "Why don't you want to leave?" _Idiot! Couldn't just keep your mouth shut._

"Because quite frankly, my parents make me want to rip my ears off and blind myself."

My head snapped over to her as she spat out the words maliciously. "Why? Your dad's a self important pain in the ass, but your mother hasn't said two words to me since we met."

"Lucky you," she mumbled. "You spent, what, twenty minutes with my dad. Try twenty years. You might think my mom's quiet, but what she does say always seems to be a negative critique. Plus, I haven't gotten any since... Well, its been a long time. I figured, maybe you might be a bit more entertaining than a plane ride with them, but I guess not."

I looked back out of the vast blue sky, closed my eyes, and then let my head fall forward. "Come back," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Get dressed, and if you can get back in without being seen, then come back," I told her a little louder.

She huffed and unlocked the harness. "I don't want your pity."

"Yes, you do." I scoffed loudly, "Why else would you have told me that shit about your family? However, I do not pity you; I never take pity on people for something they do to themselves, and in lying about yourself, you've done that. I'm inviting you to come back because, perhaps, I'm in the same position of boredom, and I thought maybe you would be willing to entertain me, as well."

As I heard myself lie, I couldn't help but wonder what it was that I did actually pity her over. She _had _put herself in this position by pretending to be someone her father approved of, instead of herself.

But for whatever reason, I didn't want her to go out there and be—there's that word again—_miserable_.

"So you want me to come back for what you can get from me?" she asked, and stated at the same time.

"Isn't that why _you_ want to come back? To be entertained by me?" I shot back. She sighed again and pursed her lips. "I thought so. I can give you four minutes, two of which are going to be very bumpy, so you might wanna hurry the fuck up, get dressed, and get back in here. I'm not above begging you to be careful, though. It won't end well, for anyone here, if you get caught leaving."

"I'm aware of that. I don't really want to have to sit in this plane for the rest of a seven hour flight with my father if I get caught." She stopped right before the door, and I flicked on the seat-belt signs button.

"_We've hit a little bit of __turbulence. I__ need you all to please sit down and put on your seat-belts until the sign goes off. __Thanks,_" I said into the microphone, using the fucking preppy voice we were supposed to use when flying. Apparently, sounding like an amateur actor was reassuring.

I waited around thirty seconds, and then gently turned closer to a convective cloud. The plane bounced a little, and I told Ally to go while I held it steady so I didn't get too close.

My sanity was now questionable.

No mentally stable pilot would deliberately seek out a dangerous situation. So clearly, the girl had sent me a touch crazy.

* * *

**Give me feedback, people, it makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mile High in The Sky**

**A/N: Here's part 2. Thanks for reading - enjoy!**

* * *

Three minutes later she slipped back in and locked the door again. "I'd have been back sooner but I _fell over_, thanks for that."

I laughed quietly, mental images of Ally falling over awkwardly in the tiny sleeper cabin flashed through my head. "You lived. Sit down."

Now clothed in a loose, short, flow-y skirt and tank top, she slipped into the co-pilots seat and locked herself back in. I pulled away from the line of clouds and the plane almost instantly became steady.

"I just put us all in danger, in case you didn't realize that already. You'd better have some kind of comedy act up your sleeve to make it worthwhile."

I could feel her looking at me for a minute but I didn't look away from the sky. She spoke after taking another moment to consider her words. "What did the heiress say to the pilot?"

"Induct me into the _Mile High_ club?" I guessed, technically she had said that already.

"Oh, so you've heard this joke before?"

"It rings a bell."

"Damn. Um, have you heard the one about the bicycle riding nuns?"

I shook my head.

"Two nuns were riding their bikes down the cobblestone driveway from the convent. One nun says to the other: _I've never cum this way before_."

"You're terrible." I chuckled.

"I went to an all girls school that focused on religion and love of one another. We knew every nun joke around." she explained.

"Naw, poor you." I teased.

"Poor me." she agreed with a smile. "They get worse. The nun jokes."

"Well don't make empty promises." I encouraged her.

"Four nuns were killed in a car accident. When they got to heaven Saint Peter was waiting for them at the gate. He said: _Ladies please confess your sins so you can pass through the gates. _The first nun says: _Saint Peter, I must confess that I once saw a man's penis._ Saint Peter tells her not to worry and that washing her eyes out with holy water will grant her forgiveness. The second nun moves forward and says: _I must confess that I once touched a man's penis._ Saint Peter tells her that that is truly a sin but that if she washes her hands in holy water she will be forgiven.

"While this is happening the third and fourth nuns are a few feet away yelling and cursing at each other. _What's the problem, Ladies? You shouldn't make so much noise near the gates of Heaven, _says Saint Peter. _WELL!_ says the fourth nun. _There is no way I'm going to gargle holy water after her ass has been in it!_"

A choked laugh broke free. "There's something twisted about you."

"_Something?_" she questioned.

Conceding, I nodded. "Okay, a lot."

We both laughed for a few seconds, she stopped first and I could see her looking at me inquisitively for a long moment after before eventually speaking.

"Can I ask you for one thing?"

I hesitated. She didn't say I couldn't say no if I said she could _ask_. "What?"

"The truth." she replied, looking down into her lap briefly before returning them to me.

"Sure." I agreed with a sigh.

"Do you _want_ me? It's not a vanity thing, I'm honestly curious."

I could _hear_ the curiosity in her voice and whether or not she was lying about the vanity thing I knew she was at least partially telling the truth.

I looked over and gave her the: _you're joking, right?_ expression while I looked her up and down. "Yes. I want you. You're hot and I'm straight and my dick works. Of course I do."

"Good, because I was starting to think something had changed and I wasn't attractive anymore."

I laughed loudly. "You _have_ seen yourself recently, right? If I wasn't attracted to you there'd be something wrong with _me_."

"So you _would_ have sex with me? If it weren't clashing with the best interest of the plane." The cockiness had returned to her voice now. No so much that it could be classed as arrogant or obnoxious but still…

"Yes." I mumbled, exhaling slowly.

She seemed pleased with that. "Okay."

"But it wouldn't be safe so no, we're not going to. Just accept that now." I reminded her; she laughed.

"So, hypothetically, if I got up right now," She ignored the second word out of her mouth and unlocked the harness, standing up in the space of the cockpit. "And then I," Her leg slid across my lap to the floor on the other side, straddling me; I took my right hand off the small steering stick for a moment as she moved over me then grabbed it again, one arm on either side of her. "Sat in your lap. What would you do?" Ally asked, now looking me right in the face from just inches away.

I looked down to her legs, exposed completely from the bottom of her short, wide pleated skirt down. It wasn't so short it was tacky or slutty, but still enough that it made me throb under her.

After swallowing and forcing my eyes up I shrugged. "I'm not sure." My voice was a little croaky but nothing overly embarrassing as I looked at her big, brown eyes.

"You don't think you'd have the will power to push me away?" Her head tilted a little to the side and a small, victorious smile formed on her dark pink lips.

"I guess not." I answered.

We stared at each other in silence. I couldn't figure her out. What her motives were or what the goal she seemed to be trying to accomplish was—beyond the obvious sex in a plane thing.

"Put the auto-pilot on." she suggested again, still staring at me unblinkingly—like a hypnotist.

If I did then my hands would be free and they'd most likely end up on her. That would be bad.

Wouldn't it?

I could see down her shirt in my peripheral vision, not that I hadn't already seen her breasts naked, but the way her bra pushed them up and together made a little squeak form in my chest. And now they were _so_ close rather than just in the same room.

She placed her hands on my chest and moved them up to the collar of my uniform shirt. "C'mon." she encouraged, smiling a little.

Everything in me was screaming _yes_ but my head was acting as if it wasn't connected to my body and was firmly saying _no_, to think about the plane instead. Behind her back, my hands moved across the memorized buttons and pressed the right one. The plane was now flying itself, just as it was supposed to be. Of course, there was no difference between me piloting or the machine so Ally didn't even notice the change.

It wasn't until my hands touched her back that she realized I wasn't controlling the plane anymore. My fingers sunk deep into her smooth flesh as I took hold of her waist and slid her further forward until her weight was pressing down on my crotch. I knew she felt me just as I could feel her; her warmth melted in with mine as she sat astride me.

Her hands moved right around to the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her face just centimeters from mine then she stopped and waited right there. She wanted me to actually make a move, but I wasn't going to give it to her that easily.

"Don't you want it?" Her warm breath breezed over my face and I looked down quickly from her eyes to her lips.

_As if you don't know,_ I thought brusquely then grabbed her ass with both my hands to distract her for the half a second it took for my lips to connect with hers. I had to throw her off balance and take the reins of control.

Another two or three seconds passed 'til she regained focus and pulled my head harder towards hers, her legs clamped tighter around my thighs and she leant closer to me. It was so fucking obvious she wanted it just as bad as I did.

Ally's tongue hit my lips suddenly. The soft flick of the tip over the sensitive skin of my upper lip almost made me gasp but instead I parted my lips for her and met her tongue with mine when it reached into my mouth. Her lips were soft and slick, rubbing against mine to cause the friction we desired.

Her fingertips started trailing back down my neck and around to my throat then grabbed the front of my tie to pull it loose then open. When it was completely free she pulled it from around my neck and tossed it towards the door. The buttons of my shirt were popped open one after the other without her even looking down, using only a well executed flip of her hands.

We broke apart to breathe but her hands didn't stop. Soon my shirt was open and she was pushing my jacket over my shoulders and down between my back and the seat. I took my arms out as she moved lower, only briefly disengaging the contact between us, then my hands returned to the supple curve of her hips.

Once more we were connected at the mouth. I gathered the hem of her shirt in my hands and pushed it up to expose her soft lower stomach then started feeling around blindly for the seam of her skirt. Buttons, a zipper, anything to get it open.

Why on earth I'd told her to get dressed at all I didn't know.

My fingers moved over the small clasp of the skirt zipper on her left hip and I fumbled a bit to get the tiny piece of metal between my nails so I could pull it down. It came open easily and I quickly gathered the skirt in my hands then took it off over her head so she wouldn't have to move off me.

By the time I looked back her hands were working my belt open and with a long pull of her right arm the whole thing slid from the loops and was dropped on the floor beside the chair.

She looked back to my face, smiling triumphantly in the brief second our eyes met.

_Smug bitch, she knew she'd win._ I smirked too as I watched her hands open my pants then pull my cock out into her hands. I lifted my ass a bit and Ally tugged my pants down a little more to my thighs then settled herself again.

Wasting no time, she curled her hand around my hard on firmly and began pumping the full length. Just a few seconds later the blood was pulsing through my veins and I tossed my head back into the chair.

"Ugh! Shit." I groaned.

I reached out for her blindly until my hands found the soft warmth of her hips then I quickly pulled her closer to me. It was primal instinct now, nothing I had to think about. I had to be in her.

Ally continued her actions, spreading the pre-cum over her hands every few strokes to make them glide easier—not to mention more effectively.

I untied the little cords on the hips of her panties, pulled the fabric away and tossed it over the side of my chair. A quiet breath sucked in her nose at the cold air touching her body.

I took her hands off me and pulled her hips closer still. She braced her hands on my shoulders then pushed down against me and her mouth cracked open as the warm, slick skin was pressed together.

"Mm, Austin." she whispered and pressed her nails into my shoulders further. Both our hips started naturally rocking, trying to get the pressure we each craved.

I felt the head of my cock pressing against her entrance each time she moved forward before sliding back to rub against her clit. A little whimper left her throat and I held her tight again to keep her in that position.

She looked up to my face again, meeting my eyes properly for once. Right now she didn't look conniving or shameless. Her eyes were hooded and she was biting her lip in a way that made her look small and vulnerable and oh-so sexy. I pushed into her a little bit, waiting to make sure she didn't protest before continuing in deeper. Her eyelids fluttered as I pushed further, right into her until I hit the end and she finally gave in to her body's yearning to shut her eyes.

Warm. Soft. Tight. Wet. Great.

All the thoughts running through my head suddenly switched to one word sentences. Descriptions of what my body was feeling.

Great.

... too great.

"_Fuck._ I don't have a condom." I hissed under my breath.

Her eyes opened and settled on mine. "I'm on birth control."

"That's not what I'm worried about. That's what morning after pills are for."

"Well, I don't know about you but I get tested after I sleep with a new person. Which will include after you when I get back to New York. This isn't really a turn on."

"Neither's syphilis." I rebutted.

She cracked a small smile then looked down. "Well it's done now. I didn't see any syphilis sores so I think we're good. You're worried about me, I'm worried about you, with both of us worrying we'll never get around to doing anything for us to worry about."

Just as I was about to respond she tightened her muscles and slid back up then pushed down again and moaned as I refilled her. "Besides, isn't that worth a little curable sore?" She rocked her hips back then moaned again when her clit rubbed against my pubic bone.

"Oh, fuck, yes."

I hadn't meant for it to come out sounding so helpless but when she pushed down again and rotated her hips I just didn't care.

Quickly as I could, I pulled open the tiny press studs holding her shirt shut then slid it off her shoulder, briefly causing her motions to stop.

She tossed the shirt over towards the door then reached behind her neck and pulled the knot holding her bikini-type bra up. It fell down, exposing her breasts once again, then with a quick tug of the second knot on her back she was completely naked and one of the bra cups was quickly stuffed in my mouth.

I looked down then back up to the amused expression across her face.

"In case you find it difficult to stop obsessing." she explained with a smirk.

I didn't spit the bra out like I normally would have, instead, I replaced my hands on her hips and began to increase the tempo of her movements.

Unbalanced for only a second, she soon matched my rhythm thrust for thrust.

It was only a few seconds before she gasped in a pleasured breath and yanked the fabric from my mouth herself so she could kiss me.

Her hands tangled in my hair, nails biting at my scalp just as her teeth were on my bottom lip.

In turn I sucked both her top and bottom lip before placing one more kiss on the both of them and twisting away a fraction as my hips began lifting to meet her on the down thrust.

Ally pulled harder on my hair and her body tightened all over. Her arms went taut and her posture locked.

"Mmmm, yeah." She looked down and watched me enter her over and over.

My climax was approaching, the air was electric, I could feel her right there with me. Pound for pound, claw for claw, every droplet of sweat that had now gathered on each of us was in perfect synchronization.

Our skin smacked together, damp and warm. Then suddenly—right as I'd started for her lips again - long, sexy moan beat me there and she came.

Her hands went stiff in my hair and her whole body throbbed around me. Two more hard thrusts later and I came as well, gripping her hips so hard I left bright red marks as I held her to me and revelled in the feel of her fluttering muscles.

She remained still on me for another minute while we both caught our breath. I looked up to her face and she looked back for a second before chuckling softly under her breath.

"So,"she exhaled on a soft pant then laughed a little. "What now?"

I laughed once as well and shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think we should do it again," I stared at her, eyebrows raised, and she quickly backtracked. "Okay, maybe not right away... But how about when we land?"

I chuckled. "Sure. We could work something out."

I saw her smile triumphantly as she settled into her seat, naked.

Ally Dawson was something special.


End file.
